


System Failure

by helbigismyharto



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helbigismyharto/pseuds/helbigismyharto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on her midterm paper, Clarke's computer has a complete system failure and who else could come to her rescue than the nerdy tech store employee, Lexa? Feelings and more college craziness will ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	System Failure

“Oh no…Oh no, no, no. God fucking dammit!” Clarke cursed, hitting the side of her laptop screen. “Don’t you do this to me now you piece of shit, I’ve been working on this paper for a month and it’s due tomorrow!” She growled, glaring at the blue screen that had replaced the midterm paper she had been working on. She tapped the side of the screen a few more times before sighing, defeated. “Shit.” Slamming the lid down and gathering her books from the desk in the library she had currently inhabited. After shoving it all in her backpack, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the one person she knew could possibly help. 

“What’s up chicken-butt?” Came the quick response from the other end of the phone. 

“Raven, I’m in crisis mode. My computer is fucked. The screen just went blue out of nowhere and I was in the middle of working on my stupid midterm paper for anatomy and the thing is due tomorrow and I don’t know how to fix it and I’m really hoping your genius can.” The blonde rushed out before the emotions she felt rising inside her spilled out. 

“Damn Griffin,” Raven breathed, “I wish I could help but I literally just left town to run that errand Sinclair needed for the garage.” Clarke let out a shaky breath, trying to keep the tears from falling. 

“Crap…I completely forgot.” She muttered. “What do I do?” 

“First of all, keep your head up, it’s one paper, it will get figured out. Don’t let yourself spiral into a complete mess of worry.” Raven soothed, “and second, you’re going to have to go to the campus tech store. Someone there is bound to not be completely worthless.” 

“Right…that place.” Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath to calm herself. “I guess that’s where I’m headed then.” Turning around from the direction she had been heading, she rerouted to the campus bookstore. “I’ll let you know how it goes. Bye Rae.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Lexa, you have got to spend less time in this place.” Came a voice from behind a brunette, who was deeply focused on the computer screen in front of her. 

“You’re one to talk Monty.” Lexa scoffed, glancing back at the boy with a smirk. “You’re here just as often as I am. How else would you know how much I’m here?” She turned back to the computer code in front of her. She was in the middle of resetting the hard drive of a new freshman boy who had gotten a virus due to his new freedom in searching the Internet for porn. “Besides, I really enjoy doing this.”

“Which makes you extremely weird.” Monty said, taking the seat next to her at the desk. “This is at least my major and what my future will entail. You’re a Poli-Sci major who just likes to have fun tinkering with other people’s computers.” Before the girl had a chance to form a response, the door to the office swung open with a loud bang to reveal a beautiful blonde clutching a laptop to her chest, with tears threatening to fall in the most dazzling blue eyes Lexa had ever seen. 

“You guys fix computers right?” The girl asked. 

“We are the tech office…” Monty replied sarcastically, wincing when Lexa elbowed him sharply. 

“Yeah of course we do!” Lexa stepped in, getting up from the desk, “What’s going on with yours?” The blonde took a deep breath before rushing into an explanation that Lexa had a hard time following because she was too distracted watching the blonde talk. “So you said it’s blue now?”

“Yeah…” Clarke trailed off. “I’m not really sure what happened. I was just working on my paper and the next thing I knew it was gone.” Lexa nodded, reaching for the computer. 

“Let me take a look at it real quick, ok?” She offered as Clarke handed over the laptop hesitantly. “I’m just gonna see if I can figure out the problem first. I’ll let you know what I find in a few minutes ok?” Clarke just nodded silently and pulled out her phone while Lexa took the computer to the desk where Monty was still sitting. 

“That’s the nicest I’ve ever seen you be to a student, Commander.” Monty teased quietly as Lexa attempted to start the computer. 

“Oh shut up.” The girl whispered. “She’s gorgeous. Of course I was going to be nice to her.” As she stared at the same blue screen Clarke had been faced with, she hit a couple of keys before sighing. “Hey, um…” She trailed off realizing she didn’t know the girl’s name. 

“Clarke.” The blonde offered, “I’m guessing that’s not a good sign by the look on your face.” 

“Unfortunately not…” Lexa frowned, “It looks like you had a complete hardware crash and you’re going to have to reset your computer.” The blonde girl completely lost all resolve at this point, unable to hold the tears in anymore.

“There’s….you can’t do…my entire midterm paper…I’m going to ….” Clarke choked out. Lexa looked back at Monty, slightly panicked at the sobbing girl in front of them. Quickly going through everything she ever learned about computers, she tried to think of some way to calm the girl. 

“Oh! I think I have an idea!” She exclaimed, rushing back to the desk and opening a drawer to pull out an external hard drive. Clarke watched as the brunette plugged the hard drive into her computer and pressed the power button to restart it. Before the blue screen popped up, she watched Lexa’s fingers tap a few key’s bringing up a black screen with a line of code. As upset as she was, she couldn’t help but be fascinated by the way the girl’s fingers moved over the keys quickly and determined. After a few long minutes, Lexa disconnected the hard drive and grabbed her own computer out of her backpack, reconnecting the drive it. Clarke watched her open the folder from the hard drive and quickly pull up a word document, and she gasped when she immediately recognized the file. 

“Oh my god, is that my paper?!” She shrieked. Lexa looked back at the blonde, smiling widely. 

“I don’t think it’s the exact point you had been at, because when it crashed it didn’t save what was there, but you had been saving it enough along the way that this is what I could pull out of it.” She explained, standing up and showing Clarke the document. 

“You are a miracle worker!” Clarke exclaimed, throwing all social graces out the window and wrapping Lexa in a huge hug. “You have no idea how grateful I am for this! You just saved my entire semester grade for this class! I just need to finish the little bit I hadn’t saved! You are the absolute best!” She squealed, squeezing Lexa harder, not noticing the other girl blushing. 

“It’s really no big deal. Computers are kind of my thing.” Lexa said. “But you are kind of suffocating me.” Clarke immediately jumped back, embarrassed. 

“I’m so sorry!” She blushed, “I was just…I’m so grateful.” She looked into green eyes, pausing for a moment. “I never asked your name.” 

“Lexa.” The brunette said, extending her hand for Clarke to take. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Lexa…” Clarke repeated, smiling softly. “So…do I just leave my computer here for it to get fixed?” Monty stood up and interrupted before Lexa could respond. 

“Yeah, you leave it here and we can reset it and all that, and we’ll let you know in a few days when it’s ready to be picked up and how much the work cost.” Clarke nodded in understanding, before looking back at Lexa. 

“Do you think you could email me my paper?” She asked. “I guess I need to go find someone who has a computer I can borrow so I can finish it up.” She sighed, pulling out her phone. “Although I have no idea who I’m going to ask. All of my friends have big midterm projects and papers due tomorrow too.” 

“You can just finish it on mine if you want.” Lexa blurted out quickly. Clarke looked shocked at the offer, but nowhere near as shocked as Monty was. 

“Are you serious?” He asked, “You never let anyone touch your laptop. You literally refer to it as your precious and protect it like it’s the damn ring from Lord of the Rings.” 

“Yeah…you really don’t have to Lexa. I’m sure I’ll figure something out…” Clarke added, but Lexa shook her head. 

“No really. It’s no big deal. My shift here is over in like an hour anyway.” She insisted, holding her computer out for Clarke to take. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Clarke asked, looking at the brunette in awe. 

“100%!” Lexa smiled as Clarke reached for the laptop. Lexa took a deep breath before adding, “On one small condition.” Blue eyes quickly snapped up to meet green and Clarke hesitated before agreeing. “Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m asking for your soul.” She smirked as the blonde laughed, “I just want you to get a cup of coffee with me after my shift.” 

“Oh!” Clarke breathed, blushing. “Like…as a date? Or as new friends?” Now it was Lexa’s turn to blush as she turned her eyes to focus on the floor. 

“Well…I was hoping a date…but new friends is cool too if you’re not into that…I just thought…well not that I was assuming…because I barely even know you…we just met…. you’re probably…just never mind…” Clarke smiled as the beautiful girl in front of her nervously babbled on. 

“Hey Lexa?” She paused, waiting to see those green eyes she was already so fond of. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wrote this while listening to the score for season 3. Nothing can make me channel my angst about the fact they're not actually together anymore than listening to this fun score of music.  
> Also this is my first fic on here! I've written a few Hartbig and one Clexa au on my tumblr, so feel free to check it out there! I'll also start taking fic requests if anyone has any suggestions!  
> clexahelbig.tumblr.com
> 
> (I also really don't know much about actual technical shit with computers...so I apologize for the vague-ness and probably extreme inaccuracy)


End file.
